


Your Song

by Emmathelemur



Series: Dean and Cas like to Cuddle [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Case Fic, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Cuddly Castiel (Supernatural), Cuddly Dean Winchester, Cute, Dean is head over heels in love, Driving, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Dean, Idiots in Love, Late night thoughts, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleeping in the Impala (Supernatural), Sleepy Cuddles, Song Lyrics, The Impala (Supernatural), Warm Fuzzy Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, castiel likes to cuddle, dean thinks about love, fluffly destiel, fluffy cas, fluffy dean, human cas, sam sleeps the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmathelemur/pseuds/Emmathelemur
Summary: With a soft song playing on the radio and a makeshift pillow, Castiel is lulled to sleep in the front seat of Dean's Impala. This leaves Dean to muse warmly about his life with Cas, and what it all might mean."Dean knew deep down that people didn’t usually feel this way towards their friends, profound bond or not. The fast heartbeat, sweaty palms, the feeling like all the breath leaves his lungs every time he locks eyes with Cas’ across a room. But still, Dean couldn’t help it."





	Your Song

Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away as Castiel flipped through the case file again. He watched intently as the man’s finger brushed the paper, trailing the line he was reading across the page. Dean noted that Cas’ hands were beginning to show their work. The rough skin of a fearsome hunter who digs graves and fights demons so different to that of the angel who could heal away any injury instantaneously with the blue glow of his grace. It is about when Cas brought his thumb up to his mouth that a car honked behind them, snapping Dean back into the moment. 

It had been a long drive day, going almost nonstop to get to Maine for to stop some werewolf from terrorizing the population of an otherwise quiet town. Dean couldn’t remember exactly when it had gotten dark but he was now driving through the pitch black; the headlights of the impala cut a slice out of the darkness, but failed to light up more than the couple feet directly ahead of them. The rest was mere guess work. Sam was asleep, stretched out across the back seat, snoring slightly. Dean turned the radio up a little more to drown him out, and provide a weak attempt at distraction from the man sitting next to him.

\---------------

Castiel stifled a yawn as he flipped the page, continuing to read up on their new case.

“Cas you should get some sleep.” Right on cue Castiel yawned again, proving Dean’s point.

“No, it’s alright. I need to be well versed on the case so I can be of aid to you and Sam when we reach Maine”

“You are going to be no aid to anyone if you are falling asleep mid hunt,” rebutted Dean. “Any way, it’s just a werewolf. Silver bullet, blah blah, case solved” Castiel looked up, ready to argue back that one could never be too prepared, but the words caught in his throat. Green eyes stared back at him, shining in the ambient light coming from the front of the car. Cas could see a flicker of worry come across Dean’s face, and he felt wave of self-consciousness come over him.

Castiel knew he looked like Hell. Well not actually like Hell, which featured more of a fire and brimstone vibe, but certainly close enough. His recent lack of sleep was highly evident on his face; etched into the lines in his forehead, darkening the skin under his eyes, sinking in his cheeks. He had yet to grow used to the whole humanity thing, wasting valuable hunt time with eating and sleeping still seemed foreign to someone had merely observed these actions before.

“I suppose a couple hours of sleep couldn’t hurt.” Dean seemed satisfied with this answer, giving a slight nod before returning his eyes to the road ahead. Cas turned to face out the windshield too, curious as to what Dean could possibly see in this darkness. He was not worried though, quite the opposite actually, he felt rather safe with Dean behind the wheel. Navigating the oblivion ahead.

\---------------

Castiel shifted again, accidentally kicking Dean’s shin, trying to find a comfortable spot to sleep. Dean let out a small sigh, resigning himself to his fate of human punching bag while Cas flailed about in the seat next to him. While it had likely only been a few minutes, it felt like an eternity since he suggested that Cas tried to get some sleep before they reached Maine, a suggestion that Dean was thoroughly regretting right now. It would have been easier to just have him sitting there reading about the case again.

“God damn it Cas” Dean grunted as he was kicked once again. He looked over and saw the other hunter doing an excellent impression of a contortionist; back propped up against the passenger side window, arms and legs sprawled in a desperate attempt at comfort.

“I can’t sleep.” Castiel mumbled, the words muffled by his own forearm thrown across his face. He sat up properly again in defeat, fixing Dean with one of his intense stares. “Now that I’m human, it is hard enough to fall asleep every night, which is an evolutionary inconvenience for a species by the way, but your car is not incredibly comfortable.”

“Hey, don’t take out your frustration on my Baby!” Dean half teased.

“Perhaps, in an effort to be more comfortable, I could use you as a makeshift pillow?” Dean’s eyes widened slightly. “I can make do without if this violates the rules you humans have about personal space.”

“Oh, um… I mean…” Dean hadn’t had this much trouble getting words out since his first exorcism, “if you think it will help, uh, go ahead I guess.” He stared intently ahead out the windshield hoping that Cas wouldn’t notice the shade of red his face had taken on. Luckily Cas moved fairly quickly into position on his side; knees tucked in to his chest, feet near the passenger door, and finally his head resting on Deans thigh, looking towards the steering wheel. Dean stayed perfectly still; having turned to stone the moment Cas’ body touched his. He thought he heard a muffled thanks coming from the other man, but most sound was drowned out by the sound of his heart pounding against his rib cage. Dean continued to stare out the windshield in front of him, gaze only wandering to check the rear-view reflection of Sam, praying to anything that would listen that he would not wake up right this second. 

The song on the radio switched, and the opening piano notes of some Elton John song Dean only half recognized began to play softly over the speakers. Dean felt Castiel’s body relax slightly, blue eyes resigning to sleep having finally found a comfortable position against his thigh. Mindful of the still snoring Sam, Dean reached over and turned the dial on the console, the music getting slightly louder until Dean was satisfied with its ability to drown out his thoughts.

_‘It's a little bit funny This feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide’_

He tried desperately to focus on driving the impala in a straight line, knuckles white on the steering wheel, but his attention kept being drawn to the warm head on his leg. Cas’ breathing began to steady, condensation dampening spot onto Dean’s jeans near the knee.

_‘Don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live’_

Dean ventured a glance down to Cas again, confident in his subconscious ability to drive Baby anywhere without really having to look. Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Cas’ bold suggestion had taken him by surprise. The occasional times they shared touches; reaching out to fix collars on suits, carding fingers through sleep mussed hair, comforting hand on the others back; it was always Dean who instigated. It was only moments like this, little pockets of intimacy when the rest of the world faded away, that Dean could convey his feelings discreetly. For Cas to have taken the step this time, even if it was something as simple as a comforting presence to fall asleep, Dean felt like it shifted the dynamic slightly. 

_ 'I know it's not much but it's the best I can do _  
_ My gift is my song and this one's for you' _

Dean knew deep down that people didn’t usually feel this way towards their friends, profound bond or not. The fast heartbeat, sweaty palms, the feeling like all the breath leaves his lungs every time he locks eyes with Cas’ across a room. Noticing the way his eyes lit up when he talked about the subtle intricacies of humanity he had witnessed over his thousands of years of existence, and the way they glazed over when the topic of angels or heaven were brought up. And honestly seeing the man in anything less than 3 layers made it hard to concentrate on anything other than him. But still, Dean couldn’t help it.

_‘And you can tell everybody_  
_This is your song_  
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done’_

Dean began to sing under his breath, more mouthing the words than anything. His body started to relax, back rolling into the worn leather of the seat and shoulders falling. Cas’ snored slightly, causing a small smile to spread across Deans face. He longed for more moments like this. The people he cared about safe, at least for now, content with their life of driving cross country to help others. Dean didn’t even mind driving all night if it meant he could live in this peaceful moment, catching the reflection of his baby brother asleep in the rear-view mirror. And his Cas finally close to him. Maybe this was a sign; maybe this whatever it was that he was feeling might not be one sided. He took comfort in the fact that even if they never talked about it, all their little moments might just mean a bit more than he thought. Dean allowed himself a final second of looking at the man in his lap; knees curled up to near his chest, one arm flung across his body and over the side of the seat. He looked so very human; messy hair and wrinkled clothing, stubble shading his jawline. Something in his chest warmed at the sight.__  
  
_‘I hope you don't mind_  
_I hope you don't mind_  
_That I put down in words’_

In a moment of serene weakness, Dean reached down with one hand and brushed his hand though the other man’s hair, carding his fingers along until he reached the nape of his neck. His fingers traced along Cas’ neck, watching the train of goosebumps form from his almost touch. Deans hand settled along the side of Cas’ body, causing a slight shift into his embrace. An idle thumb slowly stroked Cas’ side as Deans gaze returned to the road ahead. He whispered the last words of the chorus, watching the first rays of sunlight come up over the horizon.

_  
‘How wonderful life is while you're in the world’_

**Author's Note:**

> I always like fics that leave you with a warm and fuzzy feeling after, so that's what I've been trying to write! I normally prefer Hallelujah as a song for Destiel, but i figured this one might actually play on a classic rock radio station, so it was a better fit.  
If you liked it, please leave a kudos!


End file.
